Reflection
by MomoYoMaki
Summary: AU: Those that make up the famed Genei Ryodan did not become who they are at the drop of a hat. They did not throw dice to decide their future, and they did not flip a coin. Not for that. They are the spider, and yet there is no escaping their individuality. Many have gotten tangled with the troupe; some of them for a short time, others for much longer. Nearly all ended up dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: (Second posting of this chapter, with some minor editing and a better summary.)**

**The chapters will take longer for this story, because I really want to take my time with it. It's rather experimental, I suppose, but I do love it. :)**

**The categories are: Adventure, Romance, Humor, Drama, and Friendship.**

**E****njoy!**

* * *

**_ Reflection_**

May 1st:

The town of Mikils, was the first major check point for farmers and merchants travelling to the city of Amatricks, the largest city on the east side of the Yorbian continent.

The reason probably being that it was the size of a city itself. The town council had tried numerous times to change it's title, but the citizens were content with it staying a town. So it did.

It was early morning, and the newly risen sun called people out for the day.

The town bustled with noise and movement, as merchants set up their stalls for the morning market.

Mikils was better known as 'Market City' for a reason after all. It had a Morning Market, a Noon Market, an Afternoon Market, an Evening Market, a Night Market, and an In-between Market. The In-between Market unofficially running all the time.

Despite it's size, everybody somehow knew everyone, and if you didn't, there was no way you were native to the town.

Though their definition of 'everyone' was perhaps a bit off.

'Everyone' were the merchants, the farmers, the shop keepers, the old folk living down the street.

And then there was 'everyone else.'

Those who weren't really in the same category as towns people, never mind that they might live there too.

They were the comers and goers, the professors at the collage, the police force, the artists, the tourists, the new librarian, the family that just moved in three lanes over, the thugs, the pickpockets, the club owners, the 'bad people.'

They were a part of Mikils too, like they were a part of any big establishment. With these people, it was just fine if you didn't know them.

In fact, it was probably better if you didn't.

Like the man in black walking through the crowd, with a skull on the fabric covering the lower half of his face.

Barely anybody noticed him, as he weaved his way past, continuing as if he weren't there. But that could change, couldn't it?

If he felt like it, if he just drew his blade…..

Then they would notice. Or perhaps not if they were to slow.

He faded into the darkness of an alley, and the towns folk continued their lives, oblivious to what could have been.

* * *

The police station stood on the ever original Main Street, a big brick building with lots of windows.

The sign declaring it's purpose was so small it went unnoticed most of the time, not that it was really needed, since most of the inhabitants knew where it was anyway.

The window smack dab in the middle, belonged to the office with the plaque formerly reading 'Chief of Police', which was now scratched out with 'Agent Ringgold' scribbled underneath it.

The desk inside was a mess, with paper, pens, and various other things strewn all over it.

"So they want me to track this guy down?"

Two dusty boots came down on the table, scattering the paper even more. The secretary winced at the further disarray, but answered anyway.

"Yes, they have it on good authority that he is indeed within this town."

"So someone saw him? In the market? Walking?"

"Yes."

The owner of the boots sighed and slapped the file down. Agent Jika was a young women with shoulder length messy white blond hair, that had random braids done in it. She wore a short sleeved button up white shirt with a black vest over it and shorts.

Her dishevelled appearance stood at odds with her supposed title.

"The council men are pussy cats, and foolish ones at that." She grouched, grabbing a box of pocky and tearing it open. "One sign of danger and they jump. If their so scared they should just leave him be, seeing as how he hasn't done anything yet."

"Uh, forgive me for saying, but hasn't he done a lot?" The secretary nervously questioned.

Jika snorted. "Sure, but not in this town. Since he hasn't caused trouble here yet, they shouldn't provoke him."

She stuck a few of the chocolate covered snacks in her mouth. "They're obviously terrified, and for good reason. If what the rumours say is true, this little police force don't stand a chance!"

She pushed her self up and maneuvered her way through the room, patting the skittish woman on the shoulder on her way past.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him. It's my job after all. Shame I have to bring those silly police men with me though."

And without a backwards glance she strode out the door.

* * *

"Black Bandit. Name: Unknown. Age: Unknown. Weapon: Unknown. What kind of file is this? There is absolutely no info in here!

And Bandit? Why not murderer? Or even assassin! He's a killer isn't he?"

Agent Jika sat on the roof of the police station, legs crossed, frowning at the incompetent thing that dared call itself a respectable police file.

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. "He's been active for a few years now….he must be good. I wonder what he wants from this town….."

* * *

The further you traveled into Mikils, the darker the atmosphere seemed to become. The people on the streets weren't so carefree, the shops, not quite so innocent. It was still a far cry from the darkest places in most cities, but it was bad enough.

This particular street was lined with clubs, each one brighter and more colourful then the last.

As night drew near, the one about half way down, stirred. The door in the back opened slowly, revealing a hard set man.

Once convinced the alley was empty, he stepped out, a good ten others behind him. They were gang members, hired to protect the slightly pudgy gentlemen standing in the centre of their loose circle. The man kept glancing around himself edgily, as if expecting the shadows to jump at him.

The group hurried through the alleys, as silently as they could, heading for the town gate. They didn't reach it.

Standing in their path was a small figure, shrouded in black, the skull still there, covering his mouth.

He had black, not quite shoulder length, hair, and slanted dark eyes.

The suited man recognized him immediately, and the fear radiating off him was palpable. "Feitan!"

"So glad you remember me." The bandit drawled. "Though I'd be worried if you didn't, it's only been a day, after all."

He took a step forward, making the ruffians scramble into defensive positions.

Their leader stepped up to him, a snarl on his face. "Not another step, or your head flies!"

"Mine?"

That was all the warning they had. And it wasn't enough.

One moment he stood there, the next he was calmly stepping over their bodies, closing in on his now defenceless target.

"You thought these thugs would help you? You're more of a fool then I had originally thought."

Blood dripped slowly from the blade now in his hand.

"Wa-wait! I can-"

"Can what? Give me money? You forget, I am a thief. I don't need you to _give_ it to me." His eyes flashed in sadistic amusement, as he stalked forward. "Anything I wan't, I take. Anyone I don't like, I kill. You're going to have to try harder then that."

The panicking man didn't need anymore incentive to turn tail and flee.

"Futile." The assassin whispered.

Before the escapee knew what struck him, he had a sword sticking through his chest. His scream was swallowed by the inky night.

"Oh, don't worry." His hunter murmured into his ear from behind. "I didn't hit your heart, so you won't die just yet."

He yanked his sword out and grabbed the bleeding man by the hair. "No, if I leave you, you'll bleed to death. Slowly."

He drew his blade across the mans neck lazily, leaving a thin line of blood.

"But where's the fun in that? You haven't suffered nearly enough yet."

His mask had slid just low enough so that you could see his feral smile.

His victim sobbed, babbling about mercy, blood pouring from his open wound and spilling from his mouth.

The killer's smile grew, and he lifted his blade again, preparing to keep his promise of torture.

Then he froze. His head turned slowly, barley perceptibly.

"Sneaking around, like a little mouse. Not wise." He murmured.

His sword flashed out, stabbing the man cleanly through the heart and killing him instantly.

His killer tossed him aside without a second thought and spun to face the new presence.

He flicked the blood off his blade, and eyed the women stepping out of the lengthening shadows.

She twirled a knife idly with one hand. "I suppose it was just to much to hope that you wouldn't notice me. Would have made my job easier mind you."

"I don't particularly care about your job."

"You wouldn't, would you?" Jika flicked her bangs out of her eyes only to have them fall back into place again. "So you had a target. Your showing up makes some sense now. Shame I couldn't save that poor soul though."

Feitan stepped forward lazily, starting to circle the young women. "Believe me, he was hardly an innocent."

"I'm sure. Still a life, mind you."

"Idealistic. You must be with the police."

"Bounty Hunter, actually. Though I do work with them some. I'm called Agent Jika Ringgold." She slipped a second knife into her empty hand.

The short thief didn't bother replying.

His blade clashed against her knives, which had been brought up a bare fraction of a second before he reached her. He slid his sword down to swipe at her legs to which she side stepped, catching the tip under her foot.

Feitan wrenched it free with a flick of his wrist and Jika jumped back, throwing her knives at the same moment.

They were knocked aside with ease.

"Not too bad, I suppose." Feitan conceded, without any real feeling.

"That _does_ mean something, coming from you." She grinned, new blades already dangling from her fingers. "So what's your name?"

He raised and eyebrow.

"What? It's not polite to fight without knowing each others names."

"If you say so." He readjusted his grip on his blade. "Doesn't mean I'll tell you."

"Not very social, are you?"

His sword made for her neck, clashing with her blades again.

"Nope, definitely not." She mused, ducking down and away from his sword.

She paused just out of reach, and quickly raised her hands. "Look, I know you're just toying with me and I don't really have a reason to fight you since you, uh, killed every one already. So let's call a truce, or something? Then you can get back to more interesting stuff. Sound okay?"

A chuckle broke free, slow and quiet, and somehow filling the ally. He stepped back, swinging his sword idly.

"Are you that desperate to save your own life? You should have thought about that before you stepped in."

The girl shrugged. "There was still someone alive at the time. I couldn't simply watch. Though I couldn't help in the end."

"So idealistic." He repeated. "But a coward in the end."

He brought an umbrella out of seemingly nowhere and slid his sword into the handle. "Killing a person who has already given in is no fun."

A drop fell from the sky. Then another. Soon it was raining.

The umbrella snapped open, the painted skull standing out against the vibrant red.

The skull over his face slid just low enough so his fierce grin was visible. "Be happy your small life will go on a little longer."

And he vanished into the shadows.

Jika's eyes never left the spot where he'd disappeared, even as the rain drenched her and washed the blood from the street.

She had a feeling his grin would stay with her for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: I am very curious about what you guys think of this story. So leave a review and let me know! Feedback is immensely valuable.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_  
_

**So finally after re-figuring out the story line; here is chapter two!**

* * *

**_Reflection _**

**_Chapter -2-_**

_September 6th:_

The early morning light glowed a faint grey, as it crept slowly through the city of York Shin.

There weren't many walking the streets at this time, the early risers preferring to keep to their cars.

One of the few making their way through the city was a grumpy blond, consuming a box of poky at an irate speed.

There is only so much hotel food one can take after all.

As she marched down the sidewalk, Jika reached for anther chocolatey stick, only for her hand to meet air.

She sighed. Oh, this was just getting better and better. It was just her luck that she had moved jobs and ended up in York Shin during this exact time.

The mess with the Genei Ryodan had hit the city hard. Even if the average citizens did not know _what_ had been going on, they knew something had.

And then there was the whole matter with the city's police force. All Jika could say, was that she was happy to be working by her own morals.

And then she had gotten her hands on the flyer for the head hunt.

Upon seeing the supposed "Black Bandit" on the list, she had wished more then ever she could send a complaint to fate.

She knew how fate worked, and there was no way she could escape the city without running into him again.

Fate loved irony, and wouldn't it be perfectly ironic for her to have escaped death by that man's hand, only to meet him again here, in York Shin, and actually die?

Yes, fate would love that.

But then six members had been killed, and him along with them.

It's seemed fate had simply wanted her to stew a bit.

Yes, it would probably send vampires after her in the end. She hated those.

She pulled herself from her thoughts to enter the little cafe she had arrived at.

It was plain, and a little rundown, and thankfully cheap.

It went by Hiku-En, and must have been around for a long time, judging by all the senor citizens that congregated there.

One of the waitresses led her to the little patio on the side of the building and Jika found herself a cozy corner near the street where she could watch people go by.

She sipped at her hot chocolate, (out of season, but whatever,) happily, and pondered all the news she'd heard of the Genei Ryodan this week.

Apparently they were from Meteor City, and she mentally updated the short thief's file in her head, even if said file was now destroyed.

You didn't keep files on Meteor City citizens, it just wasn't done. At least according to the government.

She laughed at the government. (Secretly, of course.)

She had always been fascinated by Meteor City, in a slightly horrified sort of way.

She didn't exactly have anything against the residents, they were only human after all. But the city as a whole left her wondering.

Her breakfast was soon brought to her, and her mind soon wondered to her current predicaments.

Being a bounty hunter, and working so often with the police, she had a fair amount of access to any police or government files.

Officially or unofficially as it often was. She wasn't a hunter for nothing after all.

While the Hunter Website could give her limitless information, (at a price,) there were certain things she needed for her job that were best taken straight from the government.

Simple things that were of no use to anybody other then herself and a select few, such as files on minor criminals, that could lead her back to her larger target.

She had been brought in to York Shin when someone smart, (there were relatively few of them,) had realized how severely lacking their Undercover Opt's were.

With the troupe drama that had been going on she still hadn't started said job, having been recruited to guard a few doors instead, seeing as how they never had enough men to cover everything. Today she could hopefully get started.

And this french toast was amazingly good.

It was as she was reaching for the syrup bottle that she saw him.

He was walking down the sidewalk towards her, seemingly still unaware of her presence.

Jet black hair and cloths, and that trademark skull. Now that she thought about it; was that pink?

The bottle dropped from her fingers to the table, and her expression froze in an open mouthed stare.

The bottle may have been plastic and barely made any sound as it hit the table, but her shock was probably too obvious.

Dark grey eyes darted in her direction, and she found herself in a staring contest with one supposedly dead, high classed criminal.

And he was only about a foot away.

There was a moment of silence, then;

"Talk about the walking dead, what on earth are you doing here?"

His eyebrows shot up at her blurted question before narrowing in a frown. And the next instant he had jumped over the railing and had taken the seat across from her at the little table.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in a voice so low she almost didn't hear it.

Jika blinked. "Sitting in a cafe with one of the Genei Ryodan, apparently."

Seeing his face darken, she quickly amended. "I received a better job offer."

"Hn."

His eyes felt like needles on her skin.

When he didn't immediately speak, she decided to voice her own question. It didn't look like fate wanted her to get away anyways.

"Can I assume all the deaths were faked then?"

"You can assume whatever you want. Though it would be unwise to pursue your curiosity."

Jika winced. "Touche."

She reached for her abandoned fork and started picking at her toast.

She didn't feel like rushing him in deciding her demise after all.

"You work for the police."

Seems he was done already.

"Yeah, for the moment anyway."

"If danchou hadn't wanted to keep a low profile, I would kill you." He murmured, and Jika could have sworn the air turned a bitter cold.

"The government is scared. They will no longer hunt us. You realize this?"

She smiled wryly. "I am a Bounty Hunter. Since there is no money for information on you anymore, meeting you does me little good."

"Smart woman."

"Somehow that sounds like a insult." She muttered under her breath, though he undoubtably heard it.

"Don't push your luck."

And with those words he rose from his chair and was gone, having faded back into the crowd without a trace.

Jika sat there for a moment, letting the realization that her head was still firmly attached to her neck sink in.

Ah, fate. Such a wonderful thing.

"Oh no, ma'am. Did your friend leave already? I was going to bring him a menu."

The waitress was back, with a coffee pot and menu in hand, and looking truly apologetic.

"Ahhh, no. I mean, it was just a chance meeting, and he had somewhere to be, so don't worry about it."

"Well, alright then. Let me know if you need anything."

And with a cheerful smile the waitress left to attend to her other customers.

In Jika's humble opinion, it was a very, very good thing the waitress had arrived when she did and not sooner.

She doubted her surprise companion would have taken kindly to the cheery woman.

With a sigh, she returned to her meal.

It was unfair to be so exhausted at only seven in the morning.

* * *

October 9th:

The police headquarters in York Shin was certainly more impressive then the one in Mikils.

Even after a month of working in the building, Jika still found the thought flitting across her mind every time she stood in front of the massive mini sky scraper. An oxymoron, but true none the less.

She'd worked in such buildings before, but somehow this one made her pause in her step.

After Mikils, it was a stark difference.

Maybe it was simply that she had loved working in the little city and was only now realizing how much she missed it.

Oh well.

There was nothing she could do about it now.

The sliding glass doors were large and impressive where they stood, flanked on each side by a burly guard.

Jika, however payed them no attention as she walked by, her mind already on the report she had to deliver.

In her time working in her current position she had already brought in three criminal single handedly, much to the joy of her employers.

The state she had found the Undercover Op's in was just sad in her opinion, and any licensed Hunter would have agreed with her.

Though, perhaps she was being unfair.

For civilians with little training, (in comparison to Hunters,) they really weren't all that bad.

Still, she had been all too happy to take over.

Even so, with the way her job was set up, she still had to answer to the "superiors."

Jika quickly made her way up to the fourth floor and delivered her report, making sure to add as much meaningless babble as she could come up with, and watching with amusement as her boss tried to make sense of it.

Though she did feel a bit bad for the man trying to write it down.

By the time she was finished it was already late.

People were packing up and starting to leave, only the necessary lights being left on in the building.

Jika however, headed in the opposite direction of her colleagues, making for the archives in the back.

She had nowhere to be after all, and there was still something she wanted to look up.

The Archives was one of her favourite in the building aside form the cafeteria.

York Shin was an old city, and it had the files to prove it.

The dim room she entered was incredibly large and lined with so many filing cabinets one could literally get lost between them.

Without bothering to flip the light switch, the blond weaved her way easily through the aisles.

As she passed a specific section on A-ranked criminals her thoughts were drawn to the Genei Ryodan.

She hadn't seen any sign of them since that morning in the cafe and no one seemed eager to learn of their whereabouts.

Personally, she thought it a little disconcerting that they were left to run amok.

But who was she going to complain to?

Jika reached her destination and quickly skimmed through the files for the one she wanted.

It belonged to the former head librarian that she was being sent to tail, an old man with supposed shady connections.

Finding the papers in question, she started to read; soon becoming so engrossed in the file that she didn't notice the passing of time.

It was some time later that something pulled her back to reality.

Jika frowned, she really should have hit the lights.

How late was it anyway?

She was probably one of the last in the building.

It was only then that she started paying attention to the tingling on the back of her neck.

Her frown deepened.

That wasn't good.

Years of bounty hunting had taught her that her instincts were always right.

And they were currently screaming "danger" at the top of their lungs.

Slowly, she lowered the papers; setting them down soundlessly.

How she wished she'd turned on the lights.

She couldn't feel anyones presence, but she knew they were there. Though wether they were in the room already or still outside was unclear.

She slipped a dagger into her hand and turned for the door.

It was as if she had pulled a trigger.

She hadn't even taken a step when her assailants decided to make themselves known, appearing beside her like ghosts.

It was pure luck that allowed her to move in time, as she flung herself backwards; the hand that would have broken her neck missing her by a hair.

She stabbed to the left and ducked the gleam of metal on her right, vaulting over a filing cabinet and bolting for the door.

That is where her luck ran out.

One of her attackers cut in front of her with ease to block her escape, allowing the other to knock her legs out from under her and twist her arms at impossible angles behind her back.

She bit back a cry of pain as she felt her shoulder dislocate, and at least one of her arms snap.

"Quick little thing, ain't cha?" The one in front of her laughed, as he straightened and walked towards her. "We weren't expecting you to catch on so soon."

He wore some sort of odd jogging suit, and even in the dim light she could make out his grin.

"What should we do with her, Feitan?"

"Kill her. What else would we do?"

The monotonous voice from her second captor was sadly familiar.

Now Jika knew she could be melodramatic, but she really wanted to bang her head against a wall right then.

Also;

"Your name's Feitan? Why couldn't you have said so from the start?"

There was a pause, where the first crooks eyes widened considerably, before she was yanked around to face the second.

Feitan scrutinized her for a moment, then let out an aggravated sigh.

"Not you again."

"As charming as ever, I see." Jika managed around the hiss of pain his sudden movement had caused her.

"Do you go looking for trouble, or is it an innate ability?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Ouch. There goes my ego."

"I hate to interrupt, but mind filling me in?" The other man piped up.

Jika figured she was pretty accurate in placing him as one of the Genei Ryodan.

"Ran into her on a mission." Was Feitan's brief reply.

"And you didn't kill her?"

"She was insignificant."

The man shrugged. "Okay. So lets finish this job."

Jika winced as Feitan yanked her to her feet. "I'm going to assume you didn't come here for me."

Feitan snorted. "Hardly. Can I kill her now, Phinks?"

The man, Phinks, had started pulling open the filing cabinets at random.

"Ah, hold on. Maybe she can help us find this stuff; I got no idea where to look."

The short thief let out a huff of frustration. "Look under his name."

"But I am, and he's not here." Phinks complained, slamming another drawer shut and turning to their captive.

"Oi, you know where the file on Octavian Anthros is?"

The bounty hunter frowned thoughtfully. "Octavian? He's got statues with the police so he wouldn't be filed ordinarily. Check the third aisle on your left under sponsors."

"Oooh, being sneaky even on paper, huh?"

"I hardly think that counts as sneaky." Jika pointed out dryly.

"And why are you being so helpful?" Feitan murmured, and she felt his nails dig into her skin.

"Because you would make me tell you anyways, and I don't relish the idea of parting with any of my limbs. Plus, you'd eventually find it anyway."

"Hn. Where's your undying loyalty to the police?"

She tried not to flinch as his grip continued to tighten. "I'm pretty sure we've been over this before, but I'm not actually employed by the police.

I'm a Bounty Hunter, so they like to recruit me every once in a while. I don't have any loyalty to them, as you put it."

In the tense silence that followed as Feitan mulled over what she said, Jika almost wished she'd made a different career choice.

Moments like these were not endearing at all.

Phinks broke the silence with a quiet cry of triumph and waved a file at them. "Found it! And it's got the papers danchou wanted."

He started making his way back to them quickly. "Say girl, you said the police hired you, right?"

Apparently he'd been listening to their conversation.

"And being a Hunter, they give you special status, right?"

"Status?"

"I mean, you have access to everything the police has to offer, don't cha?"

She had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Well, yes. It's sort of needed for my job."

The grin her reply received spelled "bad news" in every possible way.

"Hey Feitan, don't you think danchou could make use of her? It would save time finding an informant or whatever."

"Probably."

"Great then!" Phinks turned back to Jika with an ever widening grin. "Congratulations on winning a first class stay with the Genei Ryodan."

She was going to sue fate one day.

* * *

Getting out of the headquarters was actually rather simple.

They jumped from a fourth floor window with Jika slung over Phinks' shoulder as carelessly as if she were a sack of grenades.

Said metaphor used, because the Genei Ryodan would have indeed been carless with grenades.

Speaking honestly, Jika was very thankful that she didn't have to do the jump herself with her mangled arms.

Still, flying through the air while hanging upside down was hardly her favourite means of transportation.

The two bandits landed soundlessly on the street behind the building and took off at a run through the back allies of the city.

Although she was having a hard time focusing through the pain, Jika could tell they were taking her deeper into the older part of York Shin.

Here the atmosphere seemed calmer and quieter, the buildings they passed showing obvious signs of age.

The cars on the streets were a quiet murmur, versus the thundering storm of the downtown, and the lights were softer then the harsh street lamps.

They came to what appeared to be a rundown apartment building and cleared the first few floors in a single leap, entering through a dirty window.

There was a lone light bulb hanging from the roof, Jika noted, before she was tossed unceremoniously to the floor.

That hurt.

A lot.

It took her a moment, but by the time the spots had stopped dancing across her vision, she was relatively aware of the others in the room.

"Dude, Phinks, if you think that's a file, you need some glasses."

"Haha, very funny. Where's danchou?"

"In the bedroom." Another voice piped in.

The room housed a couch with the stuffing falling out and an old TV, which, from the looks of it, was probably even older then the couch.

Sitting on the couch was the perfect stereotype samurai. Actually, he looked a lot like one of those guys on the flyer from last month….

And kneeling in front of the TV was a blond kid; probably about her age, now that she thought about it.

He had also been on the list. Supposedly dead too.

Phinks strode past her to the door near the machine that the blond was trying to fix, with little success.

He raised a fist and knocked, (actually, pounded,) on the door.

"Hey, danchou! We're back!"

A sharp prod in the back by Feitan's foot was her cue to struggle to her feet, though not without a pointed glare in his direction.

He could have at least helped her up, seeing as how she didn't really have the use of her arms at the moment.

Okay, so he was a criminal; that wasn't really his thing.

But did he really just have to stand there?

Jika stepped carefully through the room, trying not to move her arms too much.

Phinks had already passed through the door, leaving it open behind him.

Feitan poked her again, and she reluctantly entered.

It was indeed the bedroom, although no mattress was present, leaving only the bed frame and a wardrobe.

The wardrobe was probably the newest thing in the apartment, if you ignored the missing door.

And there by the window stood the man identified as the leader of the troupe.

Jika decided the most disconcerting thing about him, (aside from his choice of clothes,) was that he looked normal.

Far more ordinary then the 'normal' people she saw on a daily basis.

Phinks it seemed, had just finished his explanation, and the leader's oddly unreadable eyes were on her now.

One thing she did know, was that he was assessing her worth right then, and that anything that happened after, held not effect on his evaluation.

When he finally spoke, it was to address her.

"My name is Chrollo Lucilfer, and I am the leader of the Ryodan. Phinks tells me you are a Bounty Hunter in league with the police. Am I right, miss-?

Well, there was a demand for her name if she ever heard one.

"Jika Ringgold. And yes, I often work as an agent for them."

The man, Chrollo, nodded. "Tell me, miss Ringgold, do you know Octavian Anthros?"

He was holding the file now, and eyeing the pages with interest.

Jika tried to shrug, but stopped half way through the motion. How on earth did she forget her arms already?

"Not personally."

Chrollo flipped another page.

"Octavian is a minor government official, well known for his contributions to the police. Of course, he is also connected to the darker side of society. He's rising in the underworld."

Another page turned slowly.

"Drugs. A fairly ordinary method, but profitable nonetheless. And he's rising fairly quickly in the business, mostly through his uses of unmodernized countries and his police connections."

He paused to hum thoughtfully at something in the file before continuing.

"Apparently he is enough of a threat to the other black market dealers to warrant drastic measures. Let's leave it at the fact that we have five different clients for this job."

The file closed with a snap, and suddenly his entire focus was on her again.

Jika could feel cold sweat slide down her back under his gaze, and the urge to cower was unbearable.

"You have information. While we can hack the police systems easily, your knowledge would save us time. "

He moved towards her, and with each step she could feel the pressure in the room building.

He wasn't bothering to hide his nen, and in that moment Jika felt fear.

The terror that prey feels when it's being hunted; the undiluted horror that freezes your blood in your vains.

He stopped directly in front of her, and she hated her body for shaking.

"Wether you give us your cooperation willingly or not is up to you. But make no mistake. We will get it."

Slowly, she managed a nod. "I understand."

Her voice barely shook, a fact which she was proud of.

Chrollo smiled, an expression sitting at odds with his aura. "Wonderful."

He turned then to Feitan and Phinks. "We will decide our next move in the morning, once Machi and Shizuku have returned."

They nodded their assent, and headed for the door, pulling Jika with them.

The door shut with a soft click and Jika felt relief rush over her.

The other two Ryodan members were still there and it seemed the blond had gotten the TV to work.

Phinks wondered out of the room and Feitan leaned against the wall, ignoring her.

She was stuck with a gang of thieves for the foreseeable future, without even a change of clothes and no one had any idea.

Well.

Might as well make the best of it then.

The flickering static of the TV caught her attention.

"Is that the new episode of Billy Boy Hunter?"

And who said she couldn't enjoy herself while she was at it?

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry Kurapika! I undid your hard work! (;_;)**

**This takes place with the small change that he never bought the eyes at the auction. So while there was still a confrontation, it would have gone diferently. Maybe I'll get to fit it into the story somewhere. ^_^;**

**Please leave a review to let me know if I've butchered the Genei Ryodan or not!**

**And what did you think of Jika? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N:**

**Wow, people are reading this? **

**Thank you sooo much for the reviews, faves and follows! They are like gold to me!**

**To my anonymous reviewers: Guest, yes Pakunoda is alive. :) I really like her too, and I plan on adding her to the story; I'm just not sure when or how. Thanks for the review! XD**

**To BumbleBeeotch:**

**Wow, high praise! Thank you! **

**And Thank you to my sis and friend M for proofreading/editing this!**

**This story would not make _any_ sense, or even exist without you guys. Seriously.**

* * *

**_Reflection _**

**_Chapter -3-_**

_October 10th:_

There was something to be said about the experience of waking up to a room full of criminals.

Phinks and the blond, Shalnark she had gathered, were passed out on the floor, with the samurai hogging the coach.

She'd been hard pressed not to laugh when she learned his name was Nobunaga.

Jika had curled up in a corner herself, across from Feitan's spot against the other wall.

She hadn't been entirely sure if he was asleep or not, which had robbed her of enough sleep.

She was sure he was awake now however, which led her back to her dilemma.

Jika was being faced with the reality that she wouldn't be seeing a hospital anytime soon and that her arms needed serious attention.

And sadly, she couldn't give them that herself.

"Ah, Feitan?"

Slowly, he raised his head.

She took that as a sign it was okay to continue. Maybe.

"Do you think you could set my arms for me? I can't exactly do it myself, and there's no way they will heal properly like this. And you guys don't want to help me around, right?"

Feitan sighed softly, but got to his feet anyway. He stepped around the sprawled out form of Phinks and knelt in front of her.

If looks could kill…..

She really hoped he didn't plan on adding her legs to her list of injuries.

"I think the left arm's just dislocated, and the right's broken."

Feitan probably already knew that though, considering the fact that he'd been the one to inflict them in the first place.

He didn't acknowledge her words; instead he grabbed her left arm, placed one hand on her shoulder, and twisted it with a practiced ease.

Jika had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, but couldn't stop the strangled gasp that escaped her lips.

Feitan didn't bother waiting, prodding her other arm for the break experimentally.

The bone slipped back into place with a sickening snap, and she had to fight back the tears of pain stinging her eyes.

"There. Now you can't complain."

"….thanks."

Chivalry was dead and Feitan had killed it.

* * *

"We need to trace his path through the police. This file doesn't hold enough information."

The file was tossed in front of her and Jika picked it up gingerly.

She'd been channelling her nen into her arms all morning, and thankfully her captors hadn't seen fit to stop her.

She was by no means proficient in the art of healing, but she could get by.

Currently they were gathered in the cramped living room, "they" including the two members Chrollo had mentioned the day before.

Despite recognizing them from the flyer, Jika had been highly interested in seeing female members of the troupe personally.

And they were certainly interesting.

One had pink hair, (much to her awe,) in a messy tail and a cold expression.

The other had the more ordinary short black hair and sported a pair of large glasses.

The two were Machi and Shizuku, respectively.

No sooner had the women arrived, then Chrollo Lucilfer had seen fit to make his appearance and start their little meeting.

But back to the matters on hand.

Jika quickly flipped open the file.

She saw what Chrollo was saying; it was practically empty.

"We need names."

She could feel all seven pairs of eyes on her as she weighed her options.

Play along and stay alive, or say no and die.

Well gee, wasn't that tough.

"I can get you the info you want." She closed the file and shrugged. "Stopping a drug dealer doesn't exactly go against my morals."

"But wouldn't our methods compromise them?" Shalnark pointed out from his spot to her right.

"Hey, don't complicate things. I'll decide that in a case by case fashion. If I have a problem I'll deal with it then. Sound okay to you, mister danchou sir?"

She directed the last bit at the man standing in front of her, feeling a bit more able to meet his eyes in the daylight.

He nodded thoughtfully. "That's fine. Shalnark, Shizuku, Feitan, and Nobunaga will accompany you wherever you need to go."

And that was that.

She was now working under a sort-of agreement with the Genei Ryodan.

Oh dear.

* * *

Funny how those big old glass doors looked so much nicer then they had the day before, Jika mused as she made her way up the stairs of the York Shin Police Department, Nobunaga and Shalnark on her heels.

Her two bodyguards, (insert sarcastic snicker here,) had changed into street clothes, which she found amusing in Nobunaga's case since he still kept his sword.

Feitan and Shizuku had opted to wait outside, though she didn't know where…

She waved cheerily to the guards, who eyed her strangely in return.

Okay, so she didn't usually interact with them, but seeing how she would be taking an extended leave, she was feeling sentimental.

Of course, they didn't know that.

Oh how her boss would cry if he knew she was bringing two Ryodan members into the building.

Since no one had any idea of the events of the night before, Jika had decided to access the information she needed directly from the main computer.

And really, did she have any other choice?

She didn't have the necessary pass codes to enter from an outside source and this way she could get any she could possibly need in the future.

Because if she didn't get them the information, the troupe would simple get what they needed by force. And she wanted to avoid that.

She was just crossing her fingers that nobody would catch on.

She had a feeling her captors would be quick to kill.

There was also the very real fact that she could come out of this looking like the bad guy.

Well, it was a little late to worry about that now.

Jika lead the way inside and spread her arms wide.

"Gentlemen, welcome to the police headquarters! This is the place that makes everything happen, where all the legends are at work."

Nobunaga stared blankly, but Shalnark had to cover his laugh with a cough.

"To your right you will find the reception offices, to your left are the temporary holding cells, and straight ahead-"

"Ringgold! Get your butt ov're 'ere pronto!"

"-is my boss, Howard Riker."

Howard Riker was a hard set man with greying hair and a permanent frown.

He was slightly on the short side, though Jika had a different perspective on short after meeting Feitan.

Jika stopped in her tracks, knowing escape was futile where her boss was concerned.

It took him about three seconds flat to cross the entrance hall.

And it was a big hall.

"Wha'd I say 'bout giv'n lousy reports a'gain, Ringgold!? This 'ere justice system can't work with'out properly laid out reports! No more slack'in off, ya lazy Hunter!"

By the end of his tirade he was towering over her, (or as much as he could, given his stature,) with his eyebrows scrunched up even more then usual.

"Sorry sir, I'll get on that as soon as I can."

"_Now_, Ringgold!"

"Err, with all due respect sir, I have to finish with these two first, but I promise to fix it as soon as I get a chance."

Riker's frown deepened, (was that even possible?) and he turned his glare on the two standing behind her.

"An' who're these jokers?"

His words struck warning bells in her head.

Now, despite her love of messing with him, Jika actually held a great respect for her boss.

He'd been the one to open up the job and request her for it, and even though he was no Hunter, he was very good at what he did.

And he had very keen instincts, which was why she was currently sweating bullets.

"They might have information for the case I'm working on right now, so I brought them in to verify that with our own records, sir."

"Is'at so?" He threw Shalnark and Nobunaga another scrutinizing look, and Jika was sure at that moment they had been busted.

But then he turned back to her, and she was tempted to sigh in relief.

"Well, be quick 'bout it then. An' get these bozos out as soon as poss'ble. They shouldn't even be in 'ere."

"Yes, sir."

And with one more suspicious glance he was marching away. "I need tha' report on my desk _today_, Ringgold!"

"Uh, yes sir…."

Jika watched as he shoved a few unlucky rookies out of the way and vanished up the stairs.

He never took the elevators.

"Wow, Nobunaga, you held your temper! I'm impressed! You usually can't stand being talked down to. Although, he didn't even do that….."

Shalnark apparently, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Shut up! If danchou didn't want this done, I'd kill you along with him!"

This time Jika really did sigh. "Please don't talk like that in here. You realize what would happen if someone heard you, right?"

"Pfft, nobody heard nothin'…."

Jika shook her head. "Come on you two, let's get this over with."

She lead the way to the elevators and joined the other staff in waiting.

Unlike her boss she didn't have any qualms about being a bit lazy.

The elevator's cheerful chirp didn't come a second too early, in her opinion. Her guests were receiving a little too much attention for her liking.

They squeezed into the metal compartment with a good six others and Jika almost wanted to laugh at their obliviousness.

In a panicky sort of way.

There were mass murderers in the elevator without them, for heavens sake!

As they rose through the building the elevator slowly started to empty, until they were the only ones left

A final chime and they had arrived at the top floor.

The first thing they saw was a desk with it's secretary sitting behind it.

The woman had short brown hair, a name tag that read Katie McMarten and a calm smile as she greeted them.

With the majority of the police force being male, Jika had always enjoyed coming up here to speak with a fellow woman.

"Ah, Agent Ringgold, the Commissioner was looking for you."

"Yeah, he found me. And I keep telling you to call me Jika, Katie."

Jika smiled again. "Sorry, Jika. Force of habit."

"It's fine." Jika waved it off easily. "Are there any computers free? I need to verify some stuff."

Katie tossed her two companions a curious look. "Sure thing, I don't think there's anyone in there right now."

"Thanks, Katie."

Motioning for Nobunaga and Shalnark to follow her, she led them down the hall to a door labelled the self explanatory "Computer Room."

Inside lining the two walls were a good twenty pristine computers.

"Ah, look at them! I'm surprised you guys have enough sense to keep them in good condition!"

Jika was quickly picking up on the fact that Shalnark loved technology.

"Don't praise us, praise the janitors."

She bypassed the shiny machinery, and headed for the door in the back.

She dug around in her pockets for a moment and then produced pair of gloves.

"Okay you guys, you probably already know this, but don't touch anything. Don't want to leave any fingerprints."

Making sure the gloves were securely fitted on her fingers she jabbed a few numbers into the key pad and watched the door slide open.

"This here is the main computer."

Shalnark hummed appreciatively and wondered over to the big screen set in the wall.

Nobunaga on the other hand, didn't look nearly as impressed.

"Don't they have cameras in here?"

"Yup, but they can easily be reset. Well, if you have the right access code."

Jika took a seat in the impressive chair in front of the main keyboard and woke up the computer.

Shalnark came to lean over her shoulder and make awed noises as she logged on.

But his smiling facade didn't fool her; she knew he was watching her carefully for any wrong moves.

"Alright, first lets find those names."

Figuring out which people Octavian interacted with most took a good fifteen minutes.

Eventually though, Jika managed to locate the names of the "go-betweens" that worked for the police, and then those who were most likely to be in contact Octavian Anthros.

She slipped a USB into it's place, mentally apologizing for stealing it and made sure to look up any pass codes she didn't already know as the files copied to the little device.

And of course, she reset the security cameras.

She paused after that for a moment to think.

Nobunaga was standing watch and Shalnark was carefully pulling out the now full USB drive.

Had they seriously gotten this far without being noticed?

Of course there was still the matter of getting out…..

"Let's go already." Nobunaga complained.

She quickly shut off the computer.

Their departure was easier then their arrival; Katie wasn't at her desk and they weren't stopped by anyone else.

Jika lead them through the back of the building keeping her gloves on just in case.

They took the stairs down to one of the back doors, and one pass code later they were slipping out into the back allies.

"Well that went smoothly!" Shalnark laughed, patting Jika on the shoulder.

"Yippee. Let me go get the champagne." She deadpanned.

"Aw, don't be like that. Given the circumstances, you're lucky."

"My heart soars."

Nobunaga snorted. "Save the chit-chat for later. Where are Feitan and Shizuku anyway?"

He made a show of looking around in aggravation, but his performance was cut short.

Standing at the entrance to their little ally were four men Jika was horrified to recognize.

And they all had their guns raised.

"I suggest you two do not move. Ringgold, get over here."

The man who had spoken had a rather prominent chin and moustache, which Jika had loved to poke fun at.

They were members of her very own Undercover Opts.

"Williams, how-"

"Our break room is near this exit. I know you wouldn't ordinarily leave through here and those two have criminal written all over them. Now come here!"

"Whaaat, he saw us? It's odd that we didn't pick up on him…" Shalnark mused.

"It doesn't matter now that they came out here." Nobunaga smirked, reaching for his sword.

"I said don't move! Put your hands above your head-"

"Williams, stop! You don't-"

The rest of her words never left her mouth, because she saw something Williams didn't.

It was the flicker of a shadow behind the line of police men.

Jika started forward, but Shalnark grabbed her before she could take a step.

She would never forget the look on Williams face as is neck was severed.

It barley took a second for the men to die, but it seemed like forever in her eyes.

"Hey! I was gonna handle them!" Nobunaga shouted indignantly.

Feitan wiped the blood from his fingers with a bored expression.

"You're too slow."

"What was that?!"

Shizuku walked up behind them. "Should I clean it up?"

Feitan shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Okay. Deme-chan, you can suck the dead bodies and blood up. Their things too."

She materialized a comical looking vacuum cleaner and set to work.

I would have been at least slightly horrifying, but Jika couldn't register it; even as she watched Williams and the others vanish into the machine.

She knew there had been nothing she could have done, she knew there would have been worse casualties if she hadn't gotten the information herself.

But that didn't stop the pain, or the guilt.

And it didn't stop the tears.

* * *

"These are his contacts?"

"Yes. The last couple are barley candidates and I highly doubt they are connected, but you can try them if you're missing somebody."

They were back in the apartment, having left the scene as soon as Shizuku was done.

Chrollo was holding the little drive, looking satisfied with the information she had provided.

"Then we will search them out tomorrow. Shalnark, can you locate them?"

"Sure thing!"

And Jika had to wonder; what had happened to turned them into this?

How did killing became so easy?

When had it become a game?

Chrollo left the room and the others either followed suit or got comfortable around the stuttering television.

Jika made her way back to the corner where she had spent the previous night and allowed her eyes to wonder over her captors until she came to Feitan.

He was ignoring the T.V. with the same look of boredom on his face as he'd had when he'd killed her comrades.

He must have sensed her watching him, for a second later his eyes were piercing hers.

She didn't bother to look away.

Irritation flickered through his eyes when she didn't stop staring and he frowned.

Jika couldn't help it, she smiled.

Cold, cruel, dead, and uncaring. Oh, they were all there in his eyes.

But those eyes themselves were human.

Her smile was met with even more annoyance on Feitan's part, but this time she closed her eyes and settled back against the wall.

She knew that this story could very well end in tragedy.

But she wouldn't change her decision.

She would continue to go along with the Genei Ryodan, even if by doing so she could only save one more person.

And it didn't matter who that person was.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. I hope it lived up to the last chapter. Please review! It means a lot!**

**Howard Riker is here because of M who inspired him with her amazing wit!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: Oh wow, so many reviews! Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!**

**I loved reading them all and every time I got a new one I'd go work on this some more!**

**Really, I love hearing your thoughts and answering all your questions! :)**

**To my anonymous reviewers; ****Guest, Elisa, aria grey, hanna, and whoop, thank you so much, I hugely appreciate everything you have to say and find it so encouraging! **

**I don't think I can ever say that enough!**

**So; thank you to M for editing and brain storming all sorts of stuff for this. (I know I've been texting you none stop with ideas.)**

**And to my sis, for proof reading and attacking this thing with a chain saw until it made sense. I cringe at what it used to look like. ^_^;**

* * *

**_Reflection_**

**_Chapter-4-_**

_October 11th:_**___  
_**

When Jika woke the next morning there was no one around other than a snoring Nobunaga.

So what to do in such a situation?

Explore the apartment of course.

Not that there was much to explore, and she had already found the bathroom.

That left one lone door beside the couch with the drooling samurai.

Carefully, she snuck across the room, making sure to walk on her tip toes.

It was serious business sneaking up on what she hoped was a kitchen after all. The door had a rusty old handle and slowly Jika turned it.

It made an awful creaking sound, as it opened, but a quick glance back proved Nobunaga still asleep.

Which was actually quite baffling, but that was a mystery for another time.

Jika turned back to the door and pushed it the rest of the way open.

And lo and behold, it was indeed a kitchen!

An old one yes, but still a kitchen.

Yesterday all she had gotten was a bit of Chinese take-out Phinks had tossed at her, (seriously, who threw food?) and she was eager for something that she deemed substantial.

She stepped inside and quietly closed the door.

"Oh, you're awake."

Having a heart attack was hardly the way she wanted to go, she mused, as she spun to face the person who had seen fit to mess with her heart.

Shizuku stood by the refrigerator, seemingly unfazed by Jika's little panic attack.

"Ahh, good morning. Where is everyone else?"

Shizuku tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, well Nobunaga and danchou are still here and Machi said she was bored so she went for a walk. Shalnark was gonna look up those names you gave us, and I think Feitan and Phinks went with him."

"Oh….."

Shizuku shrugged and turned back to the fridge.

From where Jika was standing it looked virtually empty.

Shizuku sighed. "Phinks didn't leave any take out from last night."

Jika wondered over to peer around the other girl's shoulder.

"Do you have eggs? We could make omelettes."

Shizuku blinked at her in surprise, (weather from her suggestion or from the fact that she was speaking with her, Jika didn't know,) then shrugged. "Yeah, there's still a few left." She pulled out the carton and brought it over to the stove.

A little more rummaging on Jika's part revealed something that might have once been a tomato and a can of open soup.

But at least the cheese was still edible.

Jika brought her find over to the counter and started searching for the oil as Shizuku worked on heating up a pan.

"Hey, why aren't you upset?"

Shizuku's question made her pause mid step.

"You're being forced to cooperate with us against your will, but you're still acting very cheerful."

Shizuku stared unblinkingly at her and Jika detected genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Well, sure I'm upset, but my reasons for complying with you guys haven't changed. Yes, my friends and coworkers were killed, but my decisions still end up the same."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I get it."

Jika laughed. "That's okay. Oh, here's the oil! And by the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

She set aside the bottle of oil and held her hand out. "I'm Jika Ringgold. You can call me Jika."

The other girl stared at her hand for a long moment before taking it.

"Shizuku."

* * *

"Did you find everything?"

"Yup." Shalnark held up a map as he exited the apartment building where he'd 'borrowed' the use of a computer.

"I found them all, and we can get on it as soon as Danchou wants. Also, I did a little research on our guest."

"Oh? Let's see."

Phinks and Feitan joined Shalnark near the door, ignoring the odd looks they were receiving from the people passing by.

"Well, there's not much _to_ see." Shalnark held the paper out to them. "She doesn't have any living relatives and she's not married. She used to be engaged to Aaron Jacobson, but they broke up three years ago."

"Aaron Jacobson? Isn't he some rich dude?" Phinks muttered.

"Big shot CEO." Shalnark put in helpfully.

Feitan quirked an eyebrow. "_She_ was engaged to him?"

"Apparently. She doesn't look like the high classed type, does she?" Shalnark sighed. "And I don't think we can use him as leverage either. It seems he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. Same on her part; there's been no contact between them at all."

Feitan eyed the paper thoughtfully. "She has no one who could be used against her. Lucky girl."

* * *

On the corner of 64th street sat another apartment building.

It was like hundreds of others in York Shin, namely, made of brick with a few flowers at the entrance in an attempt to brighten the atmosphere. The place certainly wasn't high class, but it was hardly the slums either.

It was comfortable, and safe enough that it's residents didn't feel the need to worry excessively.

Tom Davis was a man somewhere in his forties with a stable job in the police force as a member of the Transportation Bureau.

Pretty much, he was a traffic cop.

A cigarette was brought to the man's mouth as he hefted the plastic bag of groceries to a more comfortable position on his left arm, and continued into the apartment building.

He nodded lazily to the security guard and started the long trek up the stairs.

The landlord still hadn't gotten the elevator fixed.

It was plain annoying.

A few flights of stairs later he'd made it and wanted nothing better then to sit in front of the T.V. with a can of beer.

Even if it was barely noon.

Tom wasn't married, and didn't have a girlfriend or even a pet.

Not that he minded coming home to an empty apartment.

Really.

The key slid into the lock and the door rattled open.

"This stuff is absolutely disgusting. Is it supposed to be beer?"

"At least the chips are good. But this guy seriously doesn't have any interesting channels. Oh! Speak of the devil!"

Tom's cigarette fell forgotten to the floor as he stared at the two people who had made themselves at home in his apartment.

The blond boy waved cheerfully as he helped himself to another handful of chips, and the pinkette raised her beer can in greeting.

"Ah, mister Davis, we thought you'd never join us." The blond called.

Tom never did make it back out the door.

* * *

Despite Feitan's previous words, Jika didn't currently feel very lucky.

Losing three different card games in a row will do that to you.

After the others had abandoned them to investigate their targets, Jika was left with Shizuku and Nobunaga.

Chrollo was actually in the room this time, sitting on the couch and reading through some book.

His presence was awfully disconcerting really, but Jika had made a point of ignoring him. (Or rather his all around intimidating-ness.)

They sat around for a half hour before Shizuku suggest a game of cards.

It only took a little convincing for Nobunaga to join them, seeing as there was really nothing else to do after the T.V. gave out.

(Jika had thought it impressive Shalnark had gotten it to work at all.)

And so, she had quickly discovered her inability to win card games.

It was a little pathetic.

"…how do you lose so bad at Go Fish?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be losing….."

Nobunaga shook his head in wonderment as Shizuku dealt out a new hand.

"That's pretty amazing."

"Not exactly the kind of complement I've been dreaming of, but oh well." Jika sighed, resigning herself to another game of having her butt handed to her.

Anything to pass the time after all.

They got five more rounds in before the persistent ringing of a cell phone cut harshly through the quiet of the apartment.

Chrollo flipped another page idly as he picked up the little device.

Nobunaga and Shizuku froze to watch, their game forgotten as Chrollo listened to the person on the other end of the line.

"Perfect. We'll meet you there."

The phone was stowed away and the book snapped shut as the leader of the world's most infamous band of thieves rose and started for the door.

"Shalnark and Machi have found the target."

"Finally!" Nobunaga cheered, as he dropped his cards unceremoniously to the floor. "It's about time!"

"It's only been a couple hours, you know." Shizuku pointed out following suit as Nobunaga charged out behind their boss.

Jika had no choice but to abandon her spot when Shizuku looked back over her shoulder to make sure she was coming.

She left the cards where they were; it wasn't like she had been winning anyway.

* * *

They met the others at the corner of 64th street, having made their way quickly through the city despite the odd look of the group.

Jika figured the citizens had long ago gotten used to unusual sights.

Shalnark waved enthusiastically when he spotted them and Jika noticed she couldn't see Feitan anywhere.

Was that a good or a bad thing?

"Danchou, we have the location of the distributers." Shalnark unrolled the map and pointed to a spot on the Yorbian continent. "They're stationed in the North East in the city of Janolds, though mister Davis didn't know their exact location."

The spot he indicated was just above Mikils actually.

Funny that.

"A passenger airship would take about five days. Do you want us all to go, danchou?"

Chrollo nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Shalnark, you make the arrangements; take Shizuku with you."

"Yes, sir! Let's go Shizuku." Shalnark chirped cheerfully.

The quiet girl nodded, and the two headed off to Lord only knows where. Well on second thought, probably the airport.

Chrollo turned to Machi and Phinks. "I assume Feitan is making sure the man won't talk?"

"Yeah, he should only be a sec." As if Phinks' answer was some sort of cue, Jika glanced up to see that Feitan was already making his way over to them.

That was rather convenient.

Gotta love the beauty of timing.

* * *

In Jika's mind the airport always had been, and always would be a fun place.

People coming and going, rushing around in confusion, the nerves or excitement clear on their faces.

It was kinda like a zoo.

Here nobody payed them any attention and they were easily lost in the crowd.

As soon as they'd reached the building Feitan had grabbed her arm, applying enough pressure to ensure she didn't get any ideas.

She'd been tempted to make some snarky comment but thought better of it.

Shizuku met them at the back of the building, (or what she assumed was the back,) and then lead them through some hallways Jika was pretty sure they weren't supposed to be in.

One emergency exit later, (no, it didn't set off any alarms,) they were outside in the launching area or whatever it was call; she really didn't know.

The group dodged the airport staff in their path and climbed the ramp of the airship seemingly waiting for them off to the side.

No stewards met them inside, only a forever smiling Shalnark.

"We're all ready to go! According to the pilot we should be there in three days."

"Good, I'll leave it in your hands then."

"Sure thing, danchou."

The place where they stood was a sort of common room, with couches all around and a very nice looking T.V. set into the wall.

Hallways breached off from there, leading to whatever else the ship had to offer.

The others dispersed and Jika found herself roughly shoved towards a couch.

She stumbled and flailed her arms but couldn't stop the inevitable, as she fell in an ungraceful heap of arms and legs.

A derisive snort cued her into what her currant guard thought of her display.

She righted herself as quickly as she could and aimed her best glare at the thief settling on the couch across from her.

Needless to say, it had no effect.

"So…. why are you still guarding me? It's not like I can get away on here, unless I wanted to jump to my grave."

"Do you take us for fools? There are plenty of communication devices on this ship, which you can easily access."

"Ah, point taken."

There was a slight lurch, and Jika could hear the motors humming merrily around them.

Well, there was no time like the present right? Might as well ask all her questions now.

"Hey, shouldn't this trip take at least five days? Blondie seemed to be under the impression we can make it in three."

Hmm, that glare was probably named the why-on-earth-are-you-bothering-me glare. So cliche.

Amazingly, Feitan decided to answer her anyway.

"A _passenger_ ship would take five days. Since we're the only ones on board we can take the shortest route possible."

"….somehow I don't want to know what Shalnark did to the pilot and the rest of the staff. Or what you did to that Davis dude, for that matter."

Feitan shrugged. "He was weak. It was easy."

"That makes me feel so much better. What are you, the resident torturer?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Nice weather, hey?"

One eyebrow arched at her.

The next ten minutes were filled with an awkward silence, at least for Jika.

But she had never been one to stay quiet for extended periods of time.

"You know I can't help but think it odd that your boss would take a job like this. You don't seem like the "job" sort of people. Is stopping Anthros really his only objective?"

Feitan's eyes lost the boredom swimming in them at her words, flickering to the grey of flint.

"For you, it's his only one."

Now it was Jika's turn to shrug.

"It's your call."

But his gaze didn't leave her, and she had the bad feeling that her continued observations were catching his interest.

Yes, she was almost positive that was a bad thing.

"You should know that for a person in your position curiosity is never a good thing."

She winced. "Yeah well, I've never been good at knowing my place."

"Perhaps you're lacking in brains."

"Wow, thanks." She crossed her arms in irritation.

Her anger only lasted a moment though, as she started rummaging around in her pockets until she found a string of yarn knotted into a large loop.

"Play cat's cradle with me?"

The ice in his eyes was her only warning that she had pushed her luck a bit too far.

His movements where so quick they were nearly invisible as he appeared in front of her, his fingers pressed to her neck.

"I'm not a patient person. I will gladly kill you if you call for it."

She couldn't see, but she could have sworn his nails were at least the length of claws.

His thumb reached up to brush her cheek, leaving a searing line in its wake.

"Don't forget who I am."

He pulled back suddenly and returned to his seat, closing his eyes to ignore her.

Jika released the breath she'd been holding and tentatively touched her cheek.

There was a paper fine cut there, judging by the blood on her fingers.

She grimaced.

At least it wasn't bleeding too badly.

"Alright, you don't want to play. Shall we make a bet then?"

His eyes opened to focus on her again, apparently amazed at her audacity.

She thought it best to hurry on before he could say anything. "I bet you will play cat's cradle with me by the end of my stay with you guys. If I win, you buy me a years worth of poky, if you win…..uh….what would you like?"

He was staring at her incredulously now. "You're ridicules."

"Yes, yes, now what do you want?"

"You really want to know?" There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes that she should have taken note of. "I would enjoy torturing you till you die screaming."

"Uhh…." She should have seen that one coming. "You know what, let's pretend I never said that."

He was definitely smirking behind that mask.

"Too late, I'm quite liking the idea. But you'll end up dead anyways, so if I win I'll make it a painful death. If you do, I'll let you die quickly."

"….okay, fine. But I want the poky too if I win."

"….You'll be dead."

"Then you can put it on my grave. It's the thought that counts."

* * *

Sometime later, once Jika was thoroughly bored, Machi came in and offered to take over for Feitan.

He certainly didn't complain as he left, and Jika watched the pink haired girl with curiosity as she took the spot Feitan had vacated.

The two didn't seem bothered to take the opportunity to study each other blatantly.

Jika was rather fascinated with the woman's Japanese styled top, the pin cushion attached to her left hand glove, and, as we already established, her hair.

After another couple minutes of this, Jika decided to break the silence.

"Did you dye your hair?"

"None of your business."

The silence spread again.

"You don't seem half bad." This time it was Machi who spoke.

"Well thanks. What makes you say that?"

"Instinct."

Jika really couldn't help the grin spreading over her face. "Now that's what I'm talking about. My name's Jika."

"Machi."

Introductions complete, Machi reached for the T.V. remote and Jika curled up more comfortably on her couch.

When Machi finally selected a channel Jika's grin widened to that of a cheshire cat's."3rd Dive Down?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No way, this is the best movie of the year! Action galore, and cheesy love triangles, what's not to love?"

Machi raised a delicate eyebrow, and despite her emotionless face, her lips quirked upward. "Nicely put."

* * *

'Supper Time,' seemed to be 'Fend For Your Self Time.'

Together with Machi, Jika had managed to locate the dinning hall, but since the ship workers had magically disappeared once they had boarded the ship, (Jika was sticking to the word "magically,") they had to find food themselves in the kitchen.

The kitchen was far more impressive then the one in the old apartment had been, and if Jika had been any sort of chief the place would have been a dream come true.

As it was she was highly impressed.

"Wow, they certainly didn't cut any costs here." She mouthed, as she spun in a slow circle in the middle of the room.

"It's a first class airship." Was Machi's only explanation, as she started inspecting the cupboards.

Jika followed suit. "Do you cook, Machi?"

The other girl shrugged. "Only a little."

They were interrupted by a bang as the door flew open to hit the wall, heralding Nobunaga and Shalnark's entrance.

Machi sighed. "Can't you ever be quiet, Nobunaga?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means you're a bumbling oaf."

"The heck, Machi-"

"Hey you two, at least take it to the dinning room." Shalnark attempted to cut in, but they weren't listening.

"Oh leave them be, the kitchen won't fall apart over a little arguing. Help me find the noodles, would you?" Jika motioned him over as she continued to ransack the room.

Shalnark gave her a strange look, but complied.

"You're going to cook?" He asked as he searched through a drawer.

"Well, I don't know if you can call boiling some noodles cooking, but yeah. Man, this is one big pantry!"

The last part of her sentence sounded echoed, and Shalnark followed the voice behind the now open door in the corner.

If a pantry was ever worthy of being called cavernous, then this was the one.

Shalnark whistled. "You could hide an army in here!"

"Or a couple elephants."

"Why elephants?"

"Why an army?"

"Point."

They found the noodles on the third shelf in the back.

Jika took one glance at the label and let out her own whistle. "I don't think I'll ever cook with such high quality noodles again."

"You know noodle brands?" Shalnark muttered sceptically.

"I like noodles, got a problem with that?"

"No ma'am."

"Great; grab some tomatoes."

Jika whirled past him back into the kitchen while shouting at the bickering troupe members.

"Alrighty, I'll cook supper if one of you guys help me with it, and blondie's excused, since he helped me find the ingredients."

All she got were blank stares.

She frowned. "What? You want food or not?"

Nobunaga was the first to speak up. "….you're cooking food for your captors?"

Jika blinked in confusion. "You don't want the food?"

"That's not the point! You're our captive!"

"Yeah, so?"

"…..are you an enhancer?"

"Yup."

"Ah. Never mind then."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Look, just because we disagree on a trillion other things, doesn't mean we have to disagree about food too. We'll have plenty of time to not get along later."

Machi shrugged. "Can't argue with that. Let's flip a coin then."

Which was how Nobunaga got stuck with kitchen duty.

* * *

"She passed the Hunter Exam at fourteen and became a fully established Bounty Hunter and nen user at fifteen, which is when she started getting involved with Aaron Jacobson, but you know that already. She doesn't have particularly outstanding physical or nen abilities and seems to have gotten where she is mostly on hard work. She does have a pretty quick mind though, which has helped her with bounty hunting. All in all, pretty average." Shalnark finished, folding up the piece of paper he'd been perusing that contained their captive's information.

Chrollo hummed thoughtfully from his spot in the centre of the captain's cabin where he leaned over a map.

"What do you think about her, Shalnark?"

"Well, I don't think she's a threat. She's a bit odd and doesn't mind conversing with us; it's almost like we have the same mentality except she stands on the other side of the fence." Shalnark grinned and shrugged.

Chrollo turned to the woman leaning against the wall. "What about you, Machi?"

She stayed quiet for a while before responding. "I agree that she isn't a threat. At least not physically. But I don't think her mentality is like ours at all. It may seem like it is at first glance but…. Well, I'm worried. I don't know why I am. There's just _something_. Maybe it's not even a bad thing."

Chrollo shook his head, raising his eyes to them. "Even if it isn't, we can't forget she's a Hunter. Keep an eye on her and if anything happens; kill her."

* * *

The room was dark and quiet when Jika woke, and if she guessed right the sun hadn't even risen yet.

A glance around the room showed her that Shizuku and Machi were still in their beds, though Machi cracked an eye open as Jika threw back the covers. She didn't bother to get up though, instead rolling over and ignoring the other.

Last night she and Shizuku had explained that she was free to leave the room for the bathroom and such, since it was within their nen range, but that the moment she stepped out of that zone she'd be breathing through her neck. And Jika really didn't doubt it.

She tried to be as quiet as possible while opening the door, though it was kinda pointless.

Machi was already awake and Shizuku had probably heard her move around too.

She felt a little bad for waking them, but really, it was their own fault for having such sharp senses.

Jika slipped into the hall with a relieved sigh; she didn't want to lay around in bed for the next few hours, even if she was restricted to the hallway and bathroom.

The hall she was standing in was lined on one side with windows, on of the wonderful things about airships, and she could see that she had guessed right; the sky was only now turning a light grey.

She made her way to the glass while attempting to tighten the drawstring on her pyjama pants.

Both the pants and the shirt were way too big for her, but what could you expect from airship armoires.

They were like wardrobes in hotels, everything in them seemed to be one size fits all.

Once satisfied that her clothes were as good as they were going to get, she glanced up, planing on admiring the view, only to let out a squeak of surprise when she saw Feitan standing only a few feet away from her.

And from the looks of it he'd been standing there before she even came out; she'd just been too oblivious to notice.

She was really giving him a terrible impression of herself, wasn't she?

Jika tried to cover her surprise with a beaming smile, but 'beaming' is a relative word when the sun isn't even doing any of that itself yet.

"Morning, Feitan."

The dark glare she received in return made her wince.

"Not a morning person, huh?"

"…what you doing out?"

She blinked in confusion; the way he said that sounded funny.

"You mean out of my room? Machi can still sense me."

He grunted in reply and looked like he wanted to leave, but was too lazy to actually abandon his spot leaning against the windowsill.

Jika piped up again. "Why are you up so early if you dislike it something much?"

Another glare.

"Right, none of my business."

She quickly went back to studying the view, which was rather difficult given the dim light.

Her gaze landed on Feitan again.

His mask lay pooled around his neck and the circles under his eyes made him look like a ghost.

The perfect picture of exhaustion.

Maybe he had low blood pressure in the mornings.

The windowsill wasn't very wide, but Jika hopped up onto it anyways, managing to stay there despite its inadequacy as a seat.

"So, do you guys often travel like this?"

Feitan gave her a blank look and she mentally added it as an improvement from his murder glares.

"…sometimes."

"Hm, well it isn't a bad way to travel. Of course you could have bought a ticket.

He tossed her a condescending look. "We thieves."

Jika shrugged. "Can't blame me for trying. You know, you're talking really funny."

"This not first language." Feitan grumbled.

She'd noticed his accent before of course, but he'd never seemed to have a problem with the language.

If it were anyone else it would have been almost funny.

"Low blood pressure?"

Feitan frowned, and didn't bother dignifying that with an answer.

She was actually rather surprised their conversation had gotten this far.

She should try catching him in the morning more often.

"For someone with ideals you not very sad over comrades death."

Hadn't she gotten a similar question from Shizuku?

"I have ideals, sure. But you can't afford to be naive in my line of business. And would flipping out at you guys even do any good? It won't bring back the dead."

"You not want revenge?"

"But revenge means killing you, doesn't it? That would make me what I hate; a killer. I've tried revenge before. It's a bitter cup to drink."

She wondered what he was thinking behind those eyes of his.

But he didn't enlighten her, just shifted his eyes to the window again.

They stayed that way for a while as the sun started to slowly peek over the horizon.

She could see Feitan better in the growing light, and she remembered another question she'd been meaning to ask.

"Are you Chinese?"

This time his expression clearly said 'duh.'

"Hey, for all I know you could be Korean."

He muttered something about her stupidity under his breath and pushed away from his spot, starting down the hall away from her.

"I better things to do."

Jika watched him go, her expression caught between thoughtfulness and a smug grin.

He hadn't threatened her once during that conversation.

* * *

**A/N: My longest chapter yet!**_  
_

**This chapter set up a lot of things, like the way Jika interacts with people.**

**I wonder what you all will have to say to it...I hope you liked it!**

**And what do you guys think of Uvo? A part of me feels the Genei Ryodan is incomplete without him, but I would have to come up with something really creative for him to be alive in this story and I'd feel bad for Kurapika if I did...**

**I'm still mulling it over. What do you guys think?**

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! I love hearing what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: This has taken forever, but it's finally here! So no, I have not abandoned this story, however real life does take up most of my time and I also want to do a good job with each chapter while at the same time making it a decent length... On that note, this is the longest chapter yet!**

**For similar future situations, I have started a writing blog where all my fanfiction will be posted, but mostly it's for you to check for posts on my chapter progress. I will try to post about the progress of my other stories too, so let me know if this helps! The link to my blog is in my bio. Just give me a little time to put everything on there. ^_^;**

**Now; look at that number on the top right hand corner. That tells you how many reviews this story has gotten, and wow, I wasn't expecting all of them! Thanks you so much! **

**Thank you also to all the anonymous reviewers who I couldn't thank personally! Really, you all make me very happy! And SaturnXK, I hope I fixed my grammar properly! :P You were a great help!**

**Also thank you to everyone who gave me their opinion on Uvo! He will indeed be in this story eventually, I'm just working on the finer details.**

**Once again; thank you to my friend M for all the work you've put into this chapter, and the same goes for my sister Talia. If it weren't for her you guys wouldn't have a chapter right now. Also, the OC side character's belong to my sister Talia, who let me borrow them for this chapter. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!**

**Now that this long author's note is over; enjoy!**

* * *

_**Reflection**_

**_Chapter - 5-_**

October 14th:

"I had no idea Janolds was such a cute city." Jika stood in the middle of the square ringed by both old Victorian and modern buildings, hand stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"What are you doing? You look like an idiot." This cheerful reply came from Feitan, whose frown spoke of baffled annoyance. She was quickly discovering that he had a lot of expressions centred around a frown.

"Not an idiot. A sophisticated tourist."

"An idiot. Let's go." He grabbed her arm and dragged her after the rest of the troupe members. After that morning on the airship he'd started ignoring her, or at least that's what it looked like to Jika, and she hadn't managed to catch him that early again. That had been a bit disappointing, but probably also a good thing. She knew she had a bad tendency of sticking her neck out a little too far.

At the end of their trip they'd been treated to a long trek into Janolds, since they couldn't exactly land at the airport; though Jika had to wonder why no one was chasing the stolen airship in the first place, but figured the Ryodan knew what they were doing.

Jika and Feitan caught up with the others as they headed into the crowded streets at the centre of the city. This area was definitely aimed at tourists; the streets lined with little shops show casing eye catching trinkets and colourful banners. It made her think of Mikils. Of course there was a stark difference between Market City and Tourist City. Honestly, she liked Mikils best. She really was love struck with the little city.

They were given odd looks from others on the street as they passed, but the little old lady standing at one of the stalls smiled at them. Jika figured she'd either seen enough in her life to not be bothered or she was as blind as a bat.

Much to her surprise, their destination was the Public Library. They stopped in front of the steps, and Chrollo motioned them closer. Specifically Jika.

"You, are going to search out any likely locations for the drug distributors to hide. Just get them located, and then Shalnark will take care of the rest." He didn't really leave room for argument but she nodded anyway as he continued. "Feitan, you watch her from here on."

Feitan nodded as well, and Jika was escorted up the flight of steps that were probably twice as long as the ones at the police headquarters in York Shin. Stairs always did make things grander.

Inside they searched out a secluded corner with a computer nicely placed out of view behind a potted plant and Jika got to work. It took a while to pin point four promising places and by the time she had finished her neck had developed a cramp from her position hunched over the computer. She gratefully slid out of the booth and let Shalnark take over, stretching her neck as she searched idly for Feitan. He had found what probably was the only shadow in the entire building between two shelves squeezed into a corner and had grabbed a book labeled _101 World Facts_, but judging by the way his eyes were glazed over it must have been dead boring.

Not really having anything else to do she wandered over, standing at his shoulder for a good minuet before figuring out that he wasn't going to acknowledge her. "What cha' doing?"

His eyes slid up to her and then back to the book.

"Well, is the book any good?"

He flipped a page.

"That bad, huh?" When she still didn't get any response she decided to try a different approach. "Is there a reason you always look for shadows to stand in or do you just like it?"

"You're a Hunter; why do you think?"

Ah, the black statue spoke. "Because you like staying concealed?"

He flipped another page in acknowledgement; or at least she assumed it was acknowledgement. "Why wont you answer any of my questions?"

"Because they don't require an answer, and are generally inane and pointless."

"Okay… You're not a small talk kind of guy, are you?"

No response.

Jika sighed and resigned herself to waiting in silence.

* * *

When they left the library only Machi and Phinks were waiting for them. "Danchou took Nobunaga and Shizuku to find a hotel. The rest of us are supposed to scout out our leads." Machi clarified in her usual monotone.

"Guess we had better get to work then." Shalnark mused as he neatly ripped the paper he'd jotted the addresses down on in two. "We'll split up and check out two each, then regroup once we've found something and contact danchou. Sound good?"

When no one protested, he handed one piece of the paper to Feitan. "Machi and I will head for the west sector then. You guys have fun and don't kill anyone yet."

Feitan grunted, Phinks laughed, and Jika cringed. And then they were heading off into the city, Jika once again with Feitan and Phinks, much like the first night they had captured her. Phinks had actual been the first troupe member aside from Feitan she'd met, and she wondered if they paired up for a lot of their little missions. Phinks was still wearing that odd green track suit and a scowl that seemed only a little less permanent then Feitan's. She must having been staring, because Phinks was giving her a strange look now. "What?"

"Are you aware that you don't have any eyebrows?"

One of said non existent eyebrows shot up at her blunt question and she could have sworn Feitan snickered beside her, though that was probably just her imagination.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Phinks growled with sudden intensity.

"Well, it's just that when I see someone without eyebrows I think of punk girls, beating people up with purses full of bricks." This time there was a definite muffled chuckle from Feitan but she was too busy sweating under Phinks' stare to turn around. Maybe if she timed it right, she could slip past him down that ally over there and maybe get far enough to- no then the civilians would get involved, but maybe if she tried-

Her hasty plans of escape were thrown out the window when Phinks threw back his head and laughed so loudly people stopped to stare at them. "You're nuts, women!"

"Uh, thanks? I think."

Phinks slapped her heartily on the back and kept chuckling as he dragged her along. "It's a good thing! If you're crazy you survive longer in this world; just look at us!"

"Yeah, look at you…" Jika rubbed at her shoulder desperately in an attempt to get some feeling back into it.

Feitan was eyeing them both with amusement for whatever reason, and she was getting the distinct impression she was a part of some insider joke she didn't understand. This thought was solidified when she realized Phinks had never actually revealed any reason for his eyebrows. Well, it was probably best to let sleeping dogs lie.

After that they had checked out both their locations without mishap, both the house and the apartment they had found being empty and clue-less. As they were leaving the old house Jika glanced up at the cheerful dinging of a cell phone, expecting it to belong to Phinks, only to be completely baffled when Feitan pulled the little device from his pocket. It wasn't really all that profound or amazing, but somehow the image of him with a cell phone just didn't fit in her mind.

"Shalnark says they found a promising warehouse. He's meeting up with danchou now; they'll meet us there."

"Aw man, so this was a complete waste of time?" Phinks complained.

"You would just be wasting it anyway."

* * *

The warehouse looked exactly as she'd pictured it; plain boring. Grey brick walls and a tin roof just like the rest of the buildings around it. One thing Jika knew from personal experience was that bad guys liked warehouses. Because apparently no one had ever thought to hide in one before. Of course this time it did make sense; they were shipping drugs from a shipping warehouse. Logical, really.

Jika was crouched next to Feitan near one of the windows, waiting for their cue to head in. The others had split between the front and back entrances, even though they didn't really need to take such precautions; no doubt they could take any one out even if they were at a disadvantage. But not all the buildings in the vacancy were abandoned, and some were bound to have night guards who would notify the police should they catch wind of anything unusual. Jika shifted back further on her heels trying to get the cramps out of her legs. She hadn't been on any stake outs or the like in a while, and her legs were not keen on their forced position. She leaned forward again, cursing Chrollo in her mind all the while for dragging her along like this. Once they had met up he had sent Shalnark to join Nobunaga back at the hotel, probably to look into something else they needed, and left her again with Feitan. It must have been his cruel version of a joke, having her tag along while they killed the people she'd ratted out on, as indirectly as it may have been. She grit her teeth against the chilled breeze, shifting again anxiously.

"I'll kill you, you know."

She jerked in surprise, and whipped her head around to stare at Feitan. He hadn't taken his eyes off the warehouse, even now as he spoke. "If you try to help them you'll be dead before you get there. It's too late to save them."

"I know."

That terrible quiet fell again as they continued to wait. Jika shuffled around twice more before realizing how stupid she was being and channelling nen into her legs. That at least stopped the muscle cramps, if not the anxiety.

They had been out there long enough that when a man appeared at the door Jika nearly jumped out of her skin. The man was running, an expression of terror on his face, his hands fumbling in his pockets for his phone. Jika barely had a chance to draw a breath as Feitan flew from her side and the man fell dead, his phone falling with a clatter to the ground. Shizuku stepped out, her vacuum in hand. "Sorry. I let him get away. That was the last one though."

Feitan shrugged and motioned for Jika as Shizuku cleaned up. Somewhat shakily Jika rose to her feet to follow Feitan, willing the buzzing in her head under control. She relaxed a little when she didn't find any other bodies in the doorway, but it didn't help much.

The inside of the building was filled with crates and boxes which Phinks and Machi were prying open. Chrollo stood to the side inspecting a clipboard hanging on one wall.

"There are so many different drugs here it's ridiculous." Phinks grumbled as he inspected another crate.

"I really don't see why you're surprised." Machi threw down another box. "Danchou, what do you need us to do?"

Chrollo abandoned the clipboard at her words and turned to face them. "Search the place for documents. There should be something that tells us where these came from, some record of shipments. Bring anything that seems even slightly relevant." His eyes fell on Jika. "You make yourself useful too."

* * *

It must have been some sort of break room, judging by the lumpy couches, T.V. and the coffee maker bubbling away on the counter. There had been five guards here. Well technically, they were still here. She'd almost forgotten Machi and Phinks had come in this way, although it was painfully obvious now.

The dim lighting didn't stop her from seeing the blood that covered the room like an unfinished paint job; the guards had been killed where they sat. Jika's mouth ran dry and her stomach churned. Sadly, the sight wasn't anything new to her, but that didn't make it any easier. In fact it made it harder, because this had been exactly what she had been trying to prevent.

But these men were dead. Only five. But still five. They were most likely thugs and vandals themselves, but they were still people.

Jika made a graceless turn on her heel and dashed for the nearest corner before heaving the contains of her stomach all over the floor.

Feitan watched with a bored sort of curiosity as she tried to get the next bout of nausea under control. "I thought you were supposed to be a seasoned Hunter."

Jika breathed deeply for a little longer to ensure she wouldn't throw up again before answering. "Just because I've seen this before doesn't mean I like it or will ever be used to it."

"Then you made the wrong career choice."

She winced as she straightened up again. "I didn't get into Bounty Hunting because I could stand the blood, I did it because I wanted to stop the blood from being spilled."

Feitan huffed in apparent disbelief as she made her way back to him. "You think one girl can stop every bad thing from happening?"

She shook her head and tried to focus on him instead of the bodies. "I don't want to be someone who sits back and does nothing."

He was giving her that odd look again, but this time he was looking her dead in the eyes, and she had the distinct impression he was trying very hard to read her mind. His unnerving grey gaze held hers for a minute longer before finally turning away.

"Let's go."

And Jika realized he'd looked, really looked, at her for the first time. Not at a means to an end. At her.

And she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

* * *

They were in the back room now, sifting through anything they could find in hopes of a new lead. Jika didn't even complain about being roped into helping; she knew Feitan would just ignore her.

The room must have been an office at one point, but now there wasn't even a desk. Feitan had taken the old filing cabinet, but it was mostly empty. Jika wasn't having any luck herself as she opened random cupboards only to find cobwebs.

"Feiiitaan, I can't find anything." She called, grimacing when she realized how whiny her voice sounded. Feitan slammed the drawer he was inspecting closed in response and threw her an exasperated look. She grinned sheepishly. Grey eyes rolled and he headed back to the door, gesturing for her to follow. His response stirred a good amount of confusion in her; he wasn't exactly known for his placid attitude.

She slipped out of the room behind him and kept her eyes resolutely on his back as they crossed the break room; which lead her to stumble over the scrunched rug and very nearly become aquatinted with the bloodied floor. This of course, forced her to watch her feet again and see the crimson liquid beneath her boots. She wasn't sure if you could feel it when your faced paled, but she thought she did at that moment.

"You're still upset about that?" Feitan's voiced shocked her as it sounded a few inches from her face and if she hadn't already been frozen to the spot she would have jumped.

"If you mean the fact that I indirectly caused these mens death, then yes, that would be right." It seem her mind could keep up the smart talk even now.

Feitan shrugged. "You agreed to it. And it's not like they wouldn't have died anyways."

He probably hadn't meant to encourage her, but those things were exactly what she always repeated to herself, so hearing someone else say it gave it a certain credibility. Even if that someone was a murderer. Maybe especially because.

She kept quiet as she followed Feitan back to rejoin the rest of their group.

Machi had found a computer hidden away, and to Jika's relief, she and Feitan were sent to get Shalnark.

She was glad to leave.

* * *

The hotel was a simple beige colour, nothing too fancy, but still well taken care of. It seemed to radiate comfort and ease, everything whispering a soft welcome as Jika followed Feitan through the worn oak door. His quiet footfalls padded across the carpeted hall to the reception desk and she marvelled again at his perfectly honed abilities. He could so easily slip from anyone's notice if he so chose and even now when he wasn't even trying, he tread lightly with a barely there presence as he paused in front of the receptionist.

The girl at the desk wore a simple blouse and vest paired with a plated skirt that Jika guessed was supposed to be an old western style, matching the decoration in the hall which consisted of old farming machinery relics and the like.

The girl glanced up from her work and gave them a halfhearted smile. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for a group under the name Hazama. Call them." Feitan's words were clipped with boredom and his general annoyance with the world.

The girl eyed him up and down. "I'm afraid you're going to have to elaborate on that, mister short stuff. You see I could call them, but I don't think they would hear me."

There was a beat of silence, and Jika blinked in surprise. If Feitan was feeling the same he certainly didn't show it as one eyebrow arched high and his eyes hardened. "You should watch your words, girl, and just do your job. Tell them Shalnark needs to come down." His mostly civil answer was rather impressive considering his nature, and Jika just hoped the girl would have enough sense to back off.

"Well, it's not really my job." The girl twirled a strand of her hair. "I'm just filling in for someone. But I suppose I could do that for you; even though you're short."

Apparently sense was something this girl lacked; not that Jika was one to judge. She cast Feitan a nervous look and winced at the murder written in his eyes. Luckily, any forthcoming homicide was thwarted as the girl reluctantly reached for the phone.

"Hello, this is the front desk. There's a certain short black person here who requires Shalnark to come down. Yes. No, I'm not dead. Thank you." She set the phone back in its cradle and gave Feitan a honey sweet smile. "He's on his way."

A grunt was her only response as Feitan turned to the couches in the foyer and flopped onto one.

The girl turned to Jika. "I feel quite sorry for you; it must be tough living with him."

It took all of Jika's self control to keep any remarks down. "I wouldn't say that…" One glance back at the sullen thief, and any reservations were washed down the drain. "Actually, yes I would." She turned back to the girl and extended her hand grinning brightly. "I'm Jika."

The girl took her hand and grinned back. "My name's Ren."

From somewhere behind her Feitan made a noise of disbelief at their sudden camaraderie.

There was a clatter of footsteps on the stairs as Shalnark and Nobunaga arrived, the blond's eyes widening as his eyes swept the room, before settling on Ren. "You weren't kidding, you are alive."

"Why yes I am. Thank you for noticing."

Shalnark scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Sorry about that miss, it was just kinda hard to believe. Our friend here isn't the most socially gifted."

The girl smiled. "Yes, I did notice that. His height isn't very gifted either."

Three sets of eyes turned to watch Feitan as he stood from the couch and snatched up one of the pens sitting on the coffee table. "I doubt anyone would miss such a chattering monkey, who doesn't know when to keep her nose to herself." He murmured before releasing the pen from deft fingers to sink into the wall an inch from the receptionist's head. Not bothering to wait for a reply he motioned Shalnark to follow him out the door. The door shut quietly behind them, and Jika and Nobunaga turned back to the receptionist apprehensively.

The girl yanked the pen out of the wall and scowled at the door Feitan had left through. "To bad he left, if he had stayed I could have slammed his head against the wall. Or at least have sued him for assaulting an employee."

Jika chuckled weakly. "Right….." She was thankful Feitan had left when he did; she really didn't want any more bloodshed.

Nobunaga shook his head as he took up the couch Feitan had vacated and propped his feet on the coffee table. "I will never understand women." He declared with conviction.

The girl frowned at him. "And I will never understand people who dress like samurai. By the way, you're not supposed to have your feet on the table."

Nobunaga waved her off lazily and didn't budge.

"Do I have to shove you of the couch?" Her voice was so cold that any protests he may have had died in his throat as he meekly moved his sandalled feet, his arms folding over his chest as he grumbled. "Women….."

Ren didn't bother dignifying him with an answer, moving back to whatever she'd been doing before they'd arrived. Sensing the storm to be over, (at least for the moment,) Jika made her way to the couch opposite Nobunaga, and waited.

Nobunaga eventually broke the silence. "So, they needed Shalnark's expertise I take it?"

"Yeah."

He snorted. "They should have just brought him along from the start, if you ask me."

The door creaked open again to let Feitan in. "Yo, Feitan, how long do you think they'll be?" Nobunaga called. Feitan shrugged, as he sat down on the other end of the couch from Jika. Nobunaga groaned. "Well, I hope their quick, I want to know what they find!"

Jika joined Feitan in ignoring him as she pulled out her favorite string of yarn and twisted it onto her fingers to hold out to Feitan. "Play with me?"

"No."

She sighed and fiddled with it by herself. Nobunaga gave them a strange look, but didn't comment.

The clock on the wall ticked away, only accompanied by the scratch of a pen on paper from the receptionist desk. At exactly nine o' clock the dining room door flew open to reveal a teen boy. He raced across the room and paused beside the receptionist, an amazingly bright grin on his face. "Ren, this place is awesome! The sheets make unbelievable tents, the beds are like, made for jumping on, and the soaps in the bathroom are perfect for skating!"

Ren slowly raised her head; the pen in her hand looked like it was about to snap under the pressure of her fingers. "Rune. Exactly what have you done to the rooms?"

The boy, (Rune, as she had called him,) walked around her chair and inspected the desk. "Nothing much. I just childproofed them."

"I see." Ren voice sounded like she was struggling not to slap him. "Remind me again why I let you come with me?"

"Because you said you would get bored if no one was around to entertain you."

"That's true…" She looked thoughtful for a moment, before her eyes wandered over Rune's shoulder. "Rune."

"Yeah?"

"Why does the moose head on the wall have a moustache, fangs, and top hat?"

Rune glanced at the wall. "Oh, well he looked kind of dull so I helped him out a bit."

The glare she gave him spoke of pain in the future. "Wipe it off now. And while you're at it you can take that shotgun away from the stuffed gopher and give it back to president Conner's statue."

"Awww, do I have too?"

"Yes!"

"Oh fine." Rune turned and sulked off towards the wall.

The occupants of the couch stared after the boy with different variations of bafflement on their faces, (namely none, in Feitan's case.) The moose was indeed decorated, and in a corner of her mind, Jika wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. Feitan probably had. The three watched the boy as he worked, rubbing the marker off with the corner of his sleeve. Once he finished he wandered back to Ren's desk. "I have accomplished my mission, Captain."

Ren leaned back in her chair. "Very good soldier. Now be sure that it doesn't happen again."

Rune gave her a two fingered salute. "Yes, sir." He glanced at the group on the couch. "May I ask you a question, sir?"

Ren nodded. "Of course soldier."

He leaned down. "What is up with the short guy on the couch? He looks like he stepped out of a graveyard with that frown. And a samurai, really?"

There had to be something wrong with the hotel, Jika mused, or at least with their employees. She relaxed further back into the couch, figuring she might as well enjoy the entertainment while it lasted, seeing as how nobody had died yet. Feitan looked surprisingly calm, but Nobunaga was steadily growing red in the face. "Oi, what's that supposed to mean, ya brat?! You got a problem with the way I dress?!"

Rune gave him a shocked look. "Not at all, I think it's great!"

Nobunaga got to his feet with a growl, his hand already resting on his sword. "Don't you smart talk me, kid!"

Rune turned to Ren with a permanently hurt expression. "Ren, he called me a kid! I'm not a kid anymore, I'm already eighteen! That means I'm an adult!"

Ren patted his arm. "It's okay Rune. Obviously he's trying to pick a fight, so just ignore him."

"Yes Nobunaga; stop picking fights." Jika piped up with a philosophical nod of her head.

"What?! I'm not-didn't you hear what he said?!"

"Just flip a coin. If you win you can beat him up." Feitan drawled lazily.

Nobunaga grit his teeth. "And that's another thing; why are you just sitting there anyway?"

Feitan lifted one shoulder in a carless shrug, but didn't bother saying anything else. Giving up Nobunaga dug out a coin from one of his sleeves. "Fine. Call a side, brat."

"Ooooooh…. heads! Because obviously you've lost yours." Rune grinned innocently.

Jika watched in fascination as a vain throbbed on Nobunaga's temple. He flipped the coin, with perhaps a little too much force, and slapped it onto his hand. "…heads."

Rune through his hands in the air. "Yay! I win!"

Ren raised an eyebrow at him. "And you say you're not a kid anymore."

Nobunaga threw himself back onto the couch to sulk in miserable peace as the door was banged open once again. It was the rest of Genei Ryodan, Chrollo strolling at the front, and the others thankfully not covered in any blood.

Rune whistled. "Whoa, gangsters."

Phinks, who had been the last through the door, tossed the boy a dubious look. "Who's the brat?"

Rune studied Phinks. "No eyebrows. Were you born that way?"

"You know what, I'm kind of tired of being asked about that." Phinks growled, stepping up to Rune to glare down at him. "You should watch your neck, kid."

Chrollo had paused, his eyes now focused on the two other occupants of the room, as if just noticing them, and Jika tensed in sudden fear. Nobunaga was one thing and Feitan had somehow turned a blind eye, but this couldn't be said for the rest of the troupe; Chrollo was going to kill them. She knew it with the same certainty she'd known Williams would die back in York Shin. They were going to die for simply being too naive and talkative, for making Chrollo think they might run their mouths to somebody they shouldn't. The panic was welling up in her throat; this was far different then the thugs back at the warehouse; these two were completely innocent, and in no way involved with the situation. Logic seemed to be leaving her, as she started forward. But then Feitan was standing, blocking her from any further movements. "Leave it, Phinks. He's hardly worth anything."

Phinks scowled in disbelief, but relaxed and turned back to eye the innocently smiling boy. "You really are lucky, brat."

Rune flashed a dazzling grin in response, which Phinks ignored as he headed for the stairs, and Chrollo's gaze shifted away from the two brunets as he and the others started drifting away.

Nobunaga gave an aggravated sigh, and rose to follow Feitan as he left. Jika moved after them on autopilot, too stunned to do anything else. Ren was watching her, and she thought she saw Rune wink as he waved after her. Jika broke their gaze first to start up the stairs at the back of the group; except that Feitan was beside her again, appearing like smoke, as he growled. "I've told you before, don't do anything reckless."

"Who says I was going to do anything?"

He gave her a pointed look and started walking again. Jika couldn't help but note the irony of the situation and how this was probably the first time she'd ever said this to someone like him.

"Thank you."

Feitan didn't respond, but she knew he'd heard her.

* * *

It was long past midnight when the window hissed open softly and a black figure slipped easily through. Feitan slid it closed behind him, flicking the latch back into place, before turning down the hall. His shadow stood out starkly on the floor, cast by the moonlight behind him. It didn't matter, since there was no one to see, but habit forced him closer to the wall as he walked and his shadow moved with him, fading into the grey already present.

There were a few paintings and photos on the wall, all western themed, and just past the landing an old framed mirror.

He paused there, watching his reflection stare back at him in the silence. Black, except for that skull, and slanted emotionless eyes. Out of all the troupe members he fit the description of assassin best and he took great pleasure in living it out. Cruel, ruthless killer was the only thing that reflected back at him; was the only thing he could ever remember being.

And nobody needed to know that a bitter part of him didn't like what it saw.

Feitan tore his gaze away, shoving any thoughts back into the corner of his mind. He didn't need to think about that right now.

* * *

When Jika woke the next morning a folded piece of paper had been slipped under the door with her name on it.

_Jika,_

_I thought I would let you know that I really appreciated your little boyfriend's interference yesterday._

_I mean, what would the guests have thought if mister No-Eyebrows had lost his temper; it would have been a complete catastrophe! Rune still wants to know if he was born like that by the way. _

_Anyway, it was very nice to meet you, and your short little boyfriend. You are training him well. _

_Ren._

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Let me know what you think! We've got some stuff happening with Feitan now, huh?**


End file.
